Falling For You
by Teeg The Original Taioragirl
Summary: Taiora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yamato fans beware!


T.G: SORATO FANS BEWARE! Muahahahahahahahahah! 

Iori: She has lost it again!

Miyako: O.o No, she just finished a new fic.

T.G: Yup! It's called....._Falling For You._

Taichi: I REEAALLY, REEAALLY LIKE THIS ONE!

Sora: That's because you are the main subject. Oh, beware he is ganna sing!

Taichi: I do?

T.G: Duh! It's a song fic.

Hikari: My brother is ganna sing. O_o 

(Yamato falls on the floor laughing)

Taichi: Hey! *Tai and Yamato start fighting*

T.G : ~_~() Anyways......Let's start the First chapter of _Falling for You. _And as always in my fanfics...Italics are the words of the song. The song is called "How did I fall in love with you" by The backstreet boys.

Joe: By the way It's a Taiora...Who would have guessed*sarcastically*

Koushiro: That is Predictable. I should also warn you Fans out there. She is planning on a Fictional Story called Taiora: The Musical. It will have Koumi *Blushes*

Mimi: Koushiro? Are you blushing over me? *blushes*

Davis:*Singing*: Mimi and Koushiro sitting in a tree K_I_S_S_I_N_G....*Gets hit by a Box of Blank CDs.*

Koushiro: *Picking up the Ten pack* I wondered where these went..........*Smirking*

T.G: *Laughing and pointing at the unconscious Davis* Anyways.......that was funny....By the way It will have Daiyako ^_^ Per request from DD of Courage ^_^ On to the FIC! *Grabs some pixi stix*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_~Falling For You~_**

Taichi was in a hurry. Only three more blocks and he would be at the Takenouchi residence. He had finally found the right way to tell Sora exactly how he felt. The courage to sing to her was high, yet his nerves were shaking. That cold winter's night in December, Sora had turned him down, and his heart was broken. The boy knew he had to do something quickly before he lost her for good. Taichi even took Voice lessons at 25 bucks a pop to sing correctly. 

After entering the apartment complex, Taichi stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button to the Ninth Floor. As the elevator made it's way to the proper floor. Tai was praying Sora would be home. He was so pumped up to sing, He forgot to call ahead. Walking down the Hall he could see the Big Wooden door that would bring him face to face with fate. Taking a Large breath the brown haired boy raise his left hand and knocked rapidly on the door. His Legs were shaking under his Tan Cargo pants. He knocked once more after straightening the ever so popular season Two T-shirt. 

The crimson-eyed 15-year-old answered the door. Sora looked very sad. The usual glow in her face was gone. Her shining eyes were dull and Red. She mustered a fake smile and looked up. Tai could tell she was waiting for someone. He couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a knee length red dress and heels. The red strands of hair were up in a messy bun (Popular at parties where I come from ^-^). His crush was obviously going on a date or to a Party. 

When Sora saw who was really at the door the Fake smile she had grew into a real and pure smile. She seemed relieved. "Hey Tai!" she said motioning him to enter. Tai stepped onto the gray carpeting and into the living room. "Uh, Sora?" Tai began as he sat on the couch "Can I ask you something?" Sora gave him an odd look and sat down next to him "Sure, Since when did you have to ask?" she questioned. "First off....are you busy?" He said looking her over again. Tai was hoping for details and she answered very softly "Well...I WAS going to a party with Yamato. Heh, But that was a Hour or three ago....He umm, called and said he couldn't make it. It's probably my Imagination as He would put it, But I swear Tai....I heard giggling in the back round." she said tearing up. " Oh, Tai" she said crying into a pillow from the couch.

Tai didn't know what to do so he just put his hand on her shoulder. Just as Tai was about to say something Sora's mom shouted from the kitchen "Tai, can I speak with you!" Tai sweatdropped and said "In a Minute!" He gently forced Sora to look at him. "I'll be right back" He said running a hand threw her hair. Sora smiled and watched Tai leave.

Sora's mother spoke softly " Listen, Tai, that Yamato is hurting my daughter. I don't mean physically, emotionally. He is constantly building up her hopes and then breaking the date. I trust you. Please, get her out of the house. Cheer her up a little." she pleaded.

Tai nodded and went back to Sora. "Sora-Chan? Let's go for a walk or get something to eat?" He asked. This was perfect, he would take her to the park, go to their spot, and sing to her. "A walk sounds nice." Sora responded grabbing her coat.

As planned, Tai brought Sora back to the place in which they used to hang out as kids. If you looked around you would see a lot of trees to climb on and a large area to practice soccer. Sora giggled as they approached the familiar spot. "I remember this place HEY, LOOK!" Sora yelled, grabbing onto Tai's right hand, dragging him to a certain tree.

"It's still here!" She pronounced proudly. Tai blinked sort of confused. He looked at the direction in which Sora's slender fingers pointed at. He saw the tree and got close. He saw a small carving in the tree and suddenly it hit him. Tai had a small flashback way back to when they were 12 and just got back from the digital world.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Hey Taichi-San!" Sora yelled side kicking a worn soccer ball at him. Tai, being distracted by a sudden noise. Still thinking Digimon wise, Taichi was alarmed and investigating. He heard Sora yell to him. He turned just in time to get smacked in the middle of his forehead. Sora giggled, then suddenly yelped as Tai started to chase after her. Tai smirked as he caught up to his best friend. He launched himself into the air and tackled Sora. The young digidestined of love was now face down on the ground: Tai clenched onto her waist above her. Taichi loosened his grip and Sora twisted her body. The two were face to face. Tai was positioned as if her were doing push ups, his legs straddled on the outsides of her legs. They looked at each other and laughed. The laughter stopped and silence came over the two as they simple looked into each other's eyes.

Tai moved his head down low and Sora brought her head up. The two kissed. Tai and Sora snapped back once they realized what was happening. Sora was blushing as the pair stood up "Eh, um, that was new?" he joked. The two went silent.

"Tai?" "Sora" they both said at the same time.

"You first" One again same time.

"Ok"

"Stop copying me!" The said at the same time laughing sheepishly. "Sora" Tai said finally getting a word in by himself. "I really like you" He blushed. " I....I guess the whole digimon experience made me um, think I might lose you." Sora smiled and simply responded "Ditto Taichi"

~*~End Flashback~*~

Tai was now back to present day. Coming back to reality Tai noticed Sora was now besides him touching the carving on the tree. After their first and only kiss they carved "Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami 4 ever" surrounded by a heart.

"Uh, Sora? I want to say....Er.....Sing something to you. I don't want you to criticize or say anything. Just listen to my words" Sora nodded and giggled as she leaned onto the same tree.

Tai took a breath and took Sora's hands into his. Sora was about to say something, but Tai gave her the "DON'T YOU DARE!" look. She closed he mouth and let him start.

Tai began to sing at a slow pace.

"_Remember when.....we never needed each other"_

"The best of friends like sister and brother"

"We understood, we'd never be, alone....."

Sora just smiled as Tai sang from his heart.

__

"Those days are gone, Now I want you so much"

"the night is long, and I need your touch"

"Don't know what to say, Never meant to feel this way"

"Don't wanna be alone tonight"

"What can I do to make you mine, fallen so hard, so fast, this time"

"What did I say, What did you do, How did I fall, in love, with you?"

Tai was now really into the song he spent so much time on. Sora's Smile was so pure, she being near tears as she was lost in his words and gaze.

__

"I hear your voice, and I start to tremble"

"Brings back the child, that I resemble"

"I can not pretend, that we can still be friends"

"Don't wanna be alone tonight"

"What can I do to make you mine, Fallen so hard, So fast, this time"

"What did I say, What did you do, How did I fall in love, with you?"

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was even more amazed at how Tai didn't sound bad, not one note has gone off pitch.

__

"Oh, I wanna say this right, And it has to be tonight"

"Just want you to know, I don't wanna live this life"

"I don't wanna say good bye, With you I wanna spent, the rest, of, my, LIFE!"

Tai was ecstatic as he hit the hardest part of his song perfectly; His eyes closed lost in the words.

__

"What can I do to make you mine, Fallen so hard, so fast, this time"

"What did I say, What did you do, How did I fall in Love with you?"

Tai opened his deep brown eyes and again to look at her.

__

"What can I do to make you mine, Fallen so hard, So fast, this time"

"Every things changed, We never knew"

Tai slowed his voice "_How...... did....I.......F...all...In love.....with.....You...."_

Tai was now finished "Well....Wha...mphf" He tried to say, but his answer came ahead of time. Sora had come close into his arms and placed her lips to Tai. The pair was now locked in a sweet and tender kiss. Sora broke it off "That was beautiful."

"Really?" Tai blinked as a sly grin crossed his face "I thought it was awful" He joked. Sora snuggled into his arms below the tree "I think you're a better singer then Yamato" Sora said all sarcastic. "Anyways......I love you Sora-Chan" Sora smiled up at Tai "Ditto Taichi"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikari:*Has broken off the fight between Yamato and Taichi*

T.G: Kawaii no?

Yamato: I think it sucked. 

T.G: *Glares at Yamato* Did I ask the idiots?!?!?! 

Yamato: I'm not an Idiot!

T.G: Yes you are.....*Hit Yamato over the head with a mallet and smiles, setting it down besides the still unconscious Davis*

Sora:*All love sick* I loved that! Your so romantic Taichi-san @_@

T.G: *coughs* Anyways.....That is the end of Chapter one. By the way this is dedicated to all the TRUE, FAITHFULL, NEVER DOUTING TAIORA FANS! 

T.G: *Blinks*

Takeru: She has had too much Sugar. And Taiora gets her all excited.

T.G: *Coughs and glares at Takeru* Go "Play" with Hikari. I mostly dedicate it to My bestest Buddeh Daveh! *waves and clings* And I haven't forgotten you Digifan.....for putting up with my antics o.O

Iori: We at the Grammy's now?

T.G: Your pushing it short man. Ja everyone!


End file.
